The present invention relates to compositions and methods for controlling insect pests on growing plants. In particularly preferred forms, the invention is embodied in compositions and methods for controlling pests using a synergistic insecticidal effective amount of a pyridazinone derivative (most preferably, pyridaben) and a fungicide (most preferably, a strobilurin).
Synergism is the cooperative action encountered in combinations of two or more biologically active compounds in which the combined activity of the two compounds exceeds the sum of the activities of the compounds when used alone.
Specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 4,104,376 discloses a synergistic composition for insect control comprised of a combination of phosphoro dithioate and formamidine at a ratio of 1 to 0.1-1.0, preferably 1 to about 0.2-0.5. U.S. Pat. No. 4,613,617 discloses synergistic compositions for insect control comprising dione esters and other insecticides, such as pyrethroids, carbamates and organophosphates. U.S. Pat. No. 4,767,773 discloses synergistic compositions for insect control comprising benzoyl ureas and pyrethroids, carbamates, and organophosphates. U.S. Pat. No. 5,187,184 discloses that synergistic compositions for insect control comprising adding arylnitropyrrole or arylpyrrolecarbonitrile to a compositions of arylpyrazolecarboximide provides superior pest control at lower levels of the combined active ingredients than may be achieved with the arylnitropyrrole or arylpyrrolecarbonitrile or arylpyrrolecarbontrile applied alone at equal or higher levels than the total amount of active agent used in the combination treatment. U.S. Pat. No. 5,491,168 discloses synergistic compositions for insect control comprising propargite (tert butyl phenoxy cyclohexylpropynyl sulfite) and a pyrethroid. Finally, JP Kokai (A) H8-198719 published Aug. 6, 1996 discloses agricultural and horticultural fungicides comprised of a synergistic combination of a substance which inhibits the complex I enzyme reaction of the mitochondria electron transfer system (e.g., Pyridaben) and a substance which inhibits the complex III enzyme reaction of the mitochondria electron transfer system (e.g., kresoxim-methyl).
The term xe2x80x9csynergistically effective amountxe2x80x9d, as used herein , refers to the sub-lethal doses of two active ingredients blended together and administered conjointly which then provides a lethal pest killing effect of 80% or greater. In other words, xe2x80x9csynergismxe2x80x9d means the combined action of two or more agents blended together and administered conjointly that is greater than the sum of their individual effects.
xe2x80x9cSub-lethal dose rangexe2x80x9d as used herein refers to the dose range of a single agent at which the intended effect is only partially realized. The terms xe2x80x9ceffective lethal dosexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9clethal dosexe2x80x9d as used herein refer to the dose range of a single agent at which the intended effect is realized to an extent of 80% or greater.
The insecticidal compositions of this invention will necessarily include an effective amount of a pyridazinone derivative. Preferably, the pyridazinone derivative will be one that is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,877,787 to Taniguchi et al (the entire content of which is expressly incorporated hereinto by reference). The most preferred pyridazinone derivative is tert-butylbenzylthio substituted chloropyridazin, specifically 2-tert-butyl-5-(4-tert-butylbenzylthio)-4-chloropyridazin-3(2H)-one colloquially known as Pyridaben.
The pyridazinone derivative will be present in the synergistic compositions of this invention in an amount between about 0.1 to about 99.9 wt. % (based on the total composition weight), more preferably between about 3 to about 97 wt. %, and most preferably between about 10 to about 90 wt. %.
Surprisingly, synergistic insecticidal activity has been discovered by the combination of a pyridazinone derivative described above and a fungicide. In other words, according to the present invention, greater insecticidal activity has been discovered if an effective amount of a fungicide was combined with the pyridazinone derivative described above as compared to the use of the pyridazinone derivative alone.
The referred fungicide is a strobilurin. As used herein and in the accompanying claims, the term xe2x80x9cstrobilurinxe2x80x9d is meant to refer to natural and synthetic fungicides having strobilurin A as its lead molecule. Preferably, the strobilurins employed in the practice of the present invention are those described more fully in U.S. Pat. Nos. Re. 33,989 (Reissue of U.S. Pat. No. 4,829,085), U.S. Pat. No. 4,914,128, 4,686,256, 4,709,078 and 4,723,034, the entire content of each such prior-issues patent being incorporated hereinto expressly by reference. The most preferred strobilurin is methyl-(E)-2-methoxyimino-2-[2-o-tolyoxy-methyl)phenyl] acetate, commonly known as kresoxim-methyl.
The strobilurin derivative will be present in the synergistic compositions of this invention in an amount between about 0.1 to about 99.9 wt. % (based on the total composition weight), more preferably between about 3 to about 97 wt. %, and most preferably between about 10 to about 90 wt. %.
The compositions of this invention may be applied in the form of dusts, granules, solutions, emulsions, wettable powders, flowables and suspensions. Application of the composition is made according to conventional procedure to the locus of the plant in need of the same using the appropriate amount of the compound per acre as described below. According to the present invention the application of the composition to the xe2x80x9clocusxe2x80x9d of the plant includes application to the plant or parts of the plant or the soil in which the plant is growing.
The compositions are preferably applied to above ground portions of the plants. The application of liquid and particulate compositions to above ground portions of plants may be carried out by conventional methods, for example, boom and hand application, including sprayers or dusters. The compositions may be applied aerially as a spray, if desired. The compositions employed in the practice of the present invention are most preferably used in the form of aqueous solutions that may be applied in a conventional manner, for example, by spraying, atomizing or watering the locus of the plant.
The compositions of this invention may also be applied in conjunction with other ingredients or adjuvants commonly employed in the art. Examples of such ingredients include drift control agents, defoaming agents, preservatives, surfactants, fertilizers, phytotoxicants, herbicides, pesticides, insecticides, fungicides, wetting agents, adherents, nematocides, bactericides, trace elements, synergists, antidotes, mixtures thereof and other such adjuvants well known in the art.
The synergistic compositions of this invention may be applied to the above-ground portions of a plant in an insecticidally effective amount. Preferably, the compositions are applied in a single application in an amount between about 0.01 to about 5 pounds active ingredient per acre (lb ai/A), more preferably between about 0.01 to about 3 lb ai/A, and most preferably between about 0.1 to about 1.5 lb ai/A. Additional applications of these amounts may be required over the course of the growing season, depending on the presence of insect pests.